


Scars

by anaraine



Category: Rune Factory: Tides of Destiny
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/pseuds/anaraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odette has her own share of scars. Sonja... has more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted [at my dreamwidth](http://anaraine.dreamwidth.org/172989.html).)

Odette has her own share of scars, mostly old burns from early mishaps in the kitchen, but a few white lines where she's sliced into her own fingers as well.

But Sonja... Sonja has more. Claw marks on her shoulder. A mess of scarring on her knees - more the right knee than the left, really, but still noticeable to her untrained eye. Little flecks of discolored skin on her hands, the remains of an acid burn on her ankle. A wide gash across her back.

It's the last one that scares her the most. It's so large - just looking at it makes her feel a little queasy, because it seems like it should have cut her in half.

Odette knows that Sonja isn't going to stop adventuring. She's going keep traveling the seas on Ymir, battling monsters and lifting islands from the ocean. She doesn't want to stop her, either - this is what Sonja likes doing. She'd be furious if Sonja tried to make her stop cooking.

But sometimes she wishes that Sonja would be more careful. Do less adventuring, and more farming, maybe. (Odette is not just saying that because she loves Sonja's deliciously fresh crops over the stuff that gets shipped to the island.)

She knows she can't mention that to Sonja, though. She can tell her to be safe, to take care of herself because Odette loves her and doesn't want to see her hurt, but she could never tell Sonja to stop. It wouldn't be fair.

Sonja is the Wind Dragon Priestess.

In little bits and pieces, Pandora has dropped hints that have done a good job at explaining parts of Odette's life. Odette will always feel more comfortable next to a bonfire. Lily is so in tune with the earth that she's clumsy within her own body. Violet can swim better than some fish.

And Sonja will always follow the wind. She'll come home to people she loves, but she would never be content to stay still. Stagnant and unchanging. It would drain the life from her, maybe not immediately, but quick enough.

So Odette kisses Sonja goodbye in the morning, and welcomes her home at night.

Some nights, Sonja is too tired to do anything but fall into bed. There are days when Odette is too tired, too - when tourists have flocked to the island and she has been on her feet all day, cooking and serving customers.

But most nights, Odette takes the time to search Sonja's body for any new scars, and press tender kisses to all of the old ones. Sonja is always very patient with her, letting her search with eyes and hands and occasionally with her mouth. When Sonja feels that Odette has searched enough, she flips them over and presses Odette into the mattress, kissing away her protests. It's not long before Odette has her mind on other things, chasing after the pleasure that Sonja willingly provides.

When they're finished, a mess of sweaty skin and warm love, Sonja cards her fingers through Odette's hair and whispers promises that, thus far, she has managed to keep.

("I promise I won't die.")


End file.
